1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that is simplified, and also has an effective heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Nowadays, there is a trend toward manufacturing low profile flat panel displays such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
As flat display panels are made progressively slimmer, methods are generally required for minimizing their overall thickness and for securely supporting the printed circuit boards (PCBs) that drive the display panels.